the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:High School Reunion
This is the transcript for "High School Reunion". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Sydney. Master Baby's camper van is on the road] Almindore: We're nearly there, your highness. But I have a question, why do we need to return to Wallaby's? Banana Anderson: I've been meaning to ask that, too. Master Baby: You'll see when we arrive there, you incompetent goons! Can't a man-child have a ride in peace without somebody interrupting it? But if you must know, we're going to confront Mr. Wallaby. I have some important business to attend to with him. Almindore: Thank you, your highness. [Scene: The inside of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths; the students are looking at a tapestry on a wall] All of the students: Psychopathy is the best quality. Support the sociopaths. No one shall ever live out of their deviousness, everybody shall embrace their insanity. [Scene: The outside of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths; Master Baby's camper van is at the front of the academy] Almindore: We're here, your highness. Banana: Oh yeah, let's go in! Almindore: Umm… Banana, I'm pretty sure that we go in when Master Baby says it's the right time. Master Baby: Stay quiet. On my mark, we invade Wallaby's. Let's rock! [Scene: The inside of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths] Craig: Come on, we have to make sure that this is completely drilled into all of you. Become the psychopaths you were meant to be! Now repeat after me. Psychopathy is the best quality… All of the students: Psychopathy is the best quality… Craig: Support the sociopaths… All of the students: Support the sociopaths… Craig: No one shall ever live out of their deviousness… All of the students: No one shall ever live out of their deviousness… [Scene: Outside of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths] Master Baby: It's time. [Scene: Inside of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths] Craig: And finally, everybody shall embrace their insanity. All of the students: Everybody shall embrace—. [The students are about to finish their sentence before the door is kicked in] Craig: Huh, did you students hear something? [Suddenly, there is a fog which covers everything] All of the students: Janitor Craig? [The mist clears revealing Master Baby and Hunter standing in the hallway while Banana holds Craig in an armlock right next to them as Master Baby laughs maniacally] Captain Seascrub: Who on earth are all of you? Almindore: You don't recognize him, that is Master Baby, the future ruler of the world and all of the galaxies beyond it as well as one of the many alumni of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. You should bow before you speak to him. I am Almindore and that one submitting your janitor to the ground is Banana Anderson. Bubbles Yellowtail: Well, we won't let you through! Sledge Armorings: You shall not pass! Master Baby: Well then, I suppose we'll have to get through all of you. Almindore, hit the music. Something on the rock side, something heavy metal. Almindore: Are you sure you want heavy metal, your highness? Master Baby: Almindore, put on the mixtape now! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. [Almindore puts in a heavy metal mixtape in a radio they bought out of Master Baby's camper van, as soon as it begins to play, Master Baby headbangs to it] Claude Tompkins: Umm… what's going on? Master Baby: What you should be asking is what's going to happen to you? Claude: Wha-what do you mean? Master Baby: Almindore, Banana, after these fools! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. Banana: I'd be delighted to. [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana start fighting the students eventually causing another fog, the mist soon clears and it shows Master Baby holding Punky in the palm of his hand] Almindore: What are you going to do with this one, your highness? Master Baby: You'll see. Punky Turtle: You won't get away with this. Master Baby: Oh, seashells, I already have. [Master Baby then drops Punky on the floor, severely hurting him] Master Baby: Now, let's continue! [Master Baby and his minions walk around the high school to find Mr. Wallaby's location, but on the way, a bunch of burly guards block their way] Master Baby: Oh, deary me. Those are guards. Almindore, Banana, do your worst! [Almindore and Banana get into a squabble with the guards and fight them off; Master Baby steps on Derek, the chief of security] Master Baby: I will not let anyone or anything stand in my way. Especially not a few pathetic guards. Now listen closely, I'm invading Wallaby's and there's nothing you can do about it. If any more staff comes in my way of my brilliant plan, you're not going to be alive to tell the tale, got it? Derek: Yes, sir. Master Baby: Excellent. Now everyone will know my name. Onwards, Almindore and Banana, Mr. Wallaby awaits us! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk around Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths until they arrive at Craig's janitor closet] Almindore: Are you sure this is where Mr. Wallaby is, your highness? Master Baby: Oh, Almindore. I know basically everything. Just open up the janitor's closet. Almindore: As you wish, your highness. [Almindore opens up the door to Craig's janitor closet and they walk inside] Almindore: Are you really sure that Mr. Wallaby can be here, your highness? Master Baby: Shut up, Hunter! I know exactly where he is… [The three look ahead to see a coffin in the janitor's closet] Master Baby: He has to be in there. Almindore: Are you positive that this is where he is, your highness? Master Baby: Of course! Now let's not waste anymore time. I have to talk with Mr. Wallaby and I can't wait much longer. Come on, minions! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk closer to the coffin; Almindore and Banana open it to see Willoughby Wallaby frozen in a block of ice] Almindore: He's here, your highness. Master Baby: I told you so! Now… *picks up pickaxe* …let's get him out! Banana: Where'd you get that pickaxe from? Master Baby: No time for questions. I can't waste another minute. Now it's time to enjoy the sweet taste of freedom, Mr. Wallaby! [Master Baby hits the block of ice three times and it breaks open; as soon as it does so, Willoughby escapes the block of ice inside of the coffin] Willoughby Wallaby: Master Baby, Almindore, Banana, is that all of you? I thought you were all dead. How did you survive? Master Baby: That's simple, Mr. Wallaby. We preserved our lives by freezing ourselves in ice for hundreds of years. Willoughby: Well, how do you all still look young? Master Baby: We also preserved our youth by freezing ourselves in ice. Thank goodness. I wouldn't be able to take the wickedness of wrinkles. Anyways, what bought you to Wallaby's all those years ago, Mr. Wallaby? Willoughby: Well, the last thing I remember is that I was just visiting the high school and checking how everything has been. I am the founder and former headmaster, you know. It's important for me to check once in a while. I was in the janitor's closet talking to Craig, Pintel and Ragetti when they were on tea break about if everything was functioning right with their jobs as janitors, but in the midst of doing so, I noticed that Derek and the guards opened the window in the janitor's closet in order to check if any threat was coming after me but when they came back in and left, the window was still open and I tried telling Craig, Pintel and Ragetti about it but they continued talking to me so I was able to finish talking with them and attempted to tell them about it and once they finished their tea, they realized it and after I told them to keep up the good work to make sure that Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths continues to run smoothly, I walked away and they closed the window, afterwards, I exited the school and due to it being a snowy and windy day, once I went to leave in my car as my visit was done, I was trapped in a block of ice before I could do so, luckily, Craig, Pintel and Ragetti walked out of Wallaby's at one point and saw me inside the ice block but while Pintel and Ragetti panicked about me being frozen as they believed that I would be angry, Craig was more well, intelligent to say the least and assured them that it was a possibility that I wouldn't be mad and decided to put me in a coffin in order to be melted, however, the procedure was unsuccessful and I was stuck there for hundreds of years, that is until you three arrived and Master Baby broke me out of the block of ice with an pickaxe which leads me to where I am now. Speaking of which, what brings all of you here? Master Baby: Well, Wallaby, Wallaby, Wallaby. I need to ask you, am I more intelligent than Bedtime Bear? Willoughby: Well, that's a toss up. You definitely are high in intelligence and so is Bedtime Bear. However, seeing the results of who is the smartest at Wallaby's with the alumni, it looks like Bedtime Bear is smarter than you, ranking higher than you on them. So my answer is you are intelligent but not as intelligent as Bedtime Bear. Master Baby: Well, the only reason Bedtime Bear's smarter than me is because he's a cheater! He copied everybody's tests in the old days and that's why he's classified as intelligent! Willoughby: Well, let me look, at some of his math bellwork from hundreds of years ago. Looking at it closer, that is all of his work, nothing copied at all. Master Baby: You can never tell if it's copied or not. Can I have a closer look? Willoughby: Of course, Master Baby. [Master Baby looks closer and comes to a conclusion] Master Baby: Actually, it doesn't look copied. B-but that doesn't mean I'm wrong, he's a dirty coward and a filthy cheater! That's all he is! Willoughby: What else do you need to ask? Master Baby: Well, nothing really, I already know that I'm your favorite so… Willoughby: Favorite? I didn't say anything about favoritism? Master Baby: I know you didn't, but clearly I'm your favorite! Willoughby: I don't understand you sometimes. Master Baby: Anyways, say, I never got to ask you. As the former headmaster of this high school, did you enjoy running it? Willoughby: I definitely enjoyed it. It was a great experience for me. Seeing students and thanking teachers for doing their best work. Even as the former headmaster as I am now, I enjoy patrolling the high school once in a blue moon and seeing the current students and alumni, like I'm doing right now, because you, Hunter and Banana are alumni at my school. Master Baby: Well, I certainly enjoyed my time at Wallaby's. It was great. Really great. Then Bedtime Bear happened. That terrible little teddy bear ruined my life. He took everything I loved and now I shall take everything he loves. His friends, he will have none. His life, he won't have it. That's the good thing about revenge. It's a dish best served cold and it can happen when you least expect it! Willoughby: Okay, so is there anything else that I can help you with? Master Baby: Mr. Wallaby, everything seems alright. Thank you for your time. You can leave the school and continue to live your happy life if you want to. Willoughby: Well, then I'll just be off. [Willoughby exits the janitor's closet to leave the high school] Almindore: Umm… your highness, is everything alright? Master Baby: What? Of course I'm alright. I'm perfectly fine! Now what are you peasants standing there for? Let's go! Almindore'': As you wish, your highness. [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana leave the janitor's closet and walk through the hallways of the school; as they are about to escape, Finn and Punky stand before them] '''Master Baby: Oh no, it's those sea-swimming scoundrels again! Punky: I told you that you wouldn't get away with this. Finn Reefish: This is what happens when you invade Wallaby's. Cower in fear for Finn… Punky: …and Punky… Finn and Punky: The head protectors of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths! Master Baby: *yawns* Finn: What, not even slightly intimidated? Master Baby: I'm just bored. A duo of silly sea creatures trying to get in my way. Didn't you two learn your lessons when we went through all of you when arriving? Punky: Well, it's our job to protect Wallaby's so you can knock us down once… Finn: …but we'll come back up again… Master Baby: Boredom. Come on, minions, let's take down these idiots! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. Banana: With pleasure. Master Baby: Oh, you insignificant fools shouldn't have made another mistake. Finn: Wha-what's going on? Master Baby: Bow down to the alumni. [Suddenly, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana kick down Finn and Punky all at the same time and then Master Baby begins to speak] Master Baby: Now, to the camper van! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana exit Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths and hop in the camper van and leave the location] Almindore: So, your highness, what do we do next? Master Baby: You'll see, Almindore. You'll see… I'm coming for you, Bedtime Bear. When you least expect it, I will strike. I will have my revenge, everything you love will be lost and you will feel my pain. You will bow to Master—! [Master Baby is about to finish his sentence before Almindore interrupts him] Almindore: Your highness, we do this all the time. Master Baby: Quiet, you peasant! Just get to a place where we can sleep for the night! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. [Banana sees a place where they can sleep for the night] Banana: Look, I found somewhere! Master Baby: Good, let's pull in! [Master Baby's camper van pulls into an abandoned road where no cars are pulling into] Almindore: We're here, your highness! Master Baby: Excellent! It's a good thing we have a camper van, otherwise finding actual sleeping conditions would be hard. Banana: Indeed, Master Baby. Almindore: Yes. Now let's get ready for bed, your highness. [Almindore pulls up a button that leads to the roof where a bunk bed is and Almindore pulls out the futon and Master Baby hops on and Almindore tucks in the latter] Almindore: Good night, your highness. Master Baby: *yawns* Good night, Almindore. Good night, Banana. [Almindore and Banana walk upstairs and they arrive in the bunk bed in which Almindore hops into the top bunk while Banana takes the bottom bunk] Almindore: Good night, Banana. Banana: Good night, Almindore. [After turning off the lamp upstairs, Hunter and Banana fall asleep] [Scene: Downstairs at Master Baby's camper van. Master Baby starts talking] Master Baby: Soon the world will be under the rule of me and I will make my clan proud, no matter what family I'm related to. I will get revenge on Bedtime Bear and kill him for his wrong doings. He took away everything, Mr. Wallaby favors him more than me, he took my chance at being valedictorian at Wallaby's and when he celebrated at how Wallaby's was safely protected, everybody congratulated him but never bothered to do the same with me despite the fact that I was partially the reason that that horrific high school is still on its grounds! Now I will take everything from him: his friends, his family and most importantly, his life. Everybody will accept me as the supreme leader of the universe! *laughs maniacally* They will all suffer! *yawns* Sweet dreams! [Master Baby turns off the lamp and falls asleep as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts